deaths_doorfandomcom-20200215-history
Somewhere Else
Quick Summary Somewhere Else is the final end goal of your journey for Chapter 3. As with Chapter 2, Chapter 3 involves a single 3 day journey through another dimension as you travel to the final boss, [[Omniscia]]. Chapter 3 also includes horde battles, fights in which 3 enemies fight you at the same time. If you're interested in doing Chapter 3, make sure to select '''YES''' when you meet the seer at the end of Shrine or Village. Please note, your Character must have completed Chapter 2 to do this Chapter. Upon reaching the end of your journey, you will fight a horde battle of Chaos Keepers. Successfully defeating these enemies allows you to battle the final boss, Omniscia and earn his trophy. Transcript Below is the complete transcript of the Somewhere Else. ''"As you move towards the place shown to you by The Seer you have the sensation of time and space shifting."'' You will encounter the '''friendly NPC''' known as the [[Seer]]. '''Seer:''' ''"This is it! The Faceless One came from here!"'' ''"Ooh! Watch out!'' ''Those look bad."'' You will now face a horde fight of 3 enemies. * 3 Chaos Keeper [Weak: Astral][Resist: None] After defeating these enemies, the [[Seer]] talks with you. *'''Seer:''' ''"This is it! The Faceless One came from here!"'' ''"Watch out! The big guy left this big hand.'' ''Do you think it's his?"'' ''"Let's take it out! Use this!.'' * "You got 3 Astral Essences!" [Consumable, Astral, 30 Heal] You must now face the Final Boss * Omniscia [Weak: Astral][Resist: None] ''"The hand seems to fall limp with its giant eye shut. And, before it even hits the ground, the appendage dosappears in a large bath of fog."'' After defeating the boss, the [[Seer]] talks with you. *'''Seer:''' ''"You got him!'' ''Hehehehehehaahahaha!!!"'' ''"THE DOOR OPENS"'' An automated version of the '''Dungeon Master''' appears. * ''"The [[Dungeon Master]] appears."'' * '''Dungeon Master:''' ''"You have reached the automated Dungeon Master despair service. Please enjoy.'' * ''"Congratulations Revenant!'' * ''Your quest is completed, well, this one is anyway."'' * You have won X times. " * You got 20 Spirit Energy. " * ''If you'd like you can use your power to take on an additional ''CHALLENGE'' for 50 Spirit Energy. # ''CHALLENGE'' for 50 Spirit Energy. #* Proceed to [[Library]] # ''END'' #* You win! Proceed to a new game! Strategy - It is recommended that a Beyond Scroll is used at the start of the Chaos Keeper fight to avoid tanking 3 enemies. More enemies alive means more chances they will use the Armor Curse on you. Armor Curse reduces your armor to 0 and increases the damage you take. - Like the Chapter 2 counterpart, Astral Essences (and Astral Torches/Beyond) are able to remove the Armor Curse, should you be reduced to 0 armor. The Curse is indicated by floating red pentagrams on the screen (and the red 0). - Due to all enemies doing Astral damage here, it is recommended that you head to Face and pick up the Astral Shield, which grants Astral Resist. Gallery